


If We Were Brothers... | Luke and Clive AU

by Parafait_Faerie



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Clive and Luke are Brothers AU, Clive changes his ways, Dark Past, Drabbles, Flora and Layton care for these two idiots, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, London
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parafait_Faerie/pseuds/Parafait_Faerie
Summary: Imagine this.What if Luke Triton and Clive were brothers? What will the changes be and what adventures will they do? That's what we will find out.A Luke and Clive AU if they were related.
Relationships: Clive & Luke Triton, Luke Triton & Future Luke Triton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. | When The Rain Falls Down |

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first Professor Layton fanfiction but honestly, I felt the urge to make one because I simply love Clive and Luke.
> 
> Now, I'll try my best to not make this a drabble series with spoilers since I just want to write these two having fun in all kinds of silly adventures :3
> 
> Feel free to send in any ideas in the comments. Kudos and comments are appreciated.

"Luke, I'm home!" Clive cried out tiredly as he pushed the front door opened of their tiny little home. After all the incidents that have occurred with the two brothers, Clive was about to go to jail for his crimes but Professor Layton forgave him...Well, except his little brother, Luke.

Things were rough for the Triton Dove brothers as they had no guardians to be with them. Even though both Luke and Clive had appreciated Layton and Flora, they decided to not bother the two. Hanging his hat and blazer, the older brunette walked down the halls to find his small friend. 

"Luke? Where are you, my child? I got some items to show you!" Clive cried again. No answer. 'Odd...I know the boy had it rough through the past 3 months but he wasn't silent when I left...' The inventor's thoughts made him worry more. Where was his little silly Luke?

As he walked into the living room, Clive stopped and stared frozen in his tracks when he saw Luke, sitting on the windowsill just staring at the sky with tears in his eyes. Clive walked slowly to the other and wrapped his arms around the small figure. 

"Luke? Whatever is the matter? Did I do something wrong..?"

The small child sniffed and shook his head before quietly mumbling in a small voice, "Am I a bad brother to you...?"

The tall brunette felt his eyes widen. He slowly picked up the other and sat down, holding the other closer to his chest. Clive began to feel tears in his eyes.

"Of course not, my child! You're my little sweet brother, Luke...You know I'll always be there for you but...If anything, I'm not a great older brother to you...Not after what I have done."

He felt the small boy move his head away to stare tearfully at Clive. "No, you're not! I- I already forgave you...It was just so much to take in."

"But that doesn't explain why I had to be so cruel...Especially when we finally got reunited since we were separated when I was only 8 and you were just born...You were so chubby when mother held you, I couldn't help but poke your soft cheeks back then. I _adored you_ so much but now, it's all wasted."

Clive felt his throat tighten as he said the next sentence. 

"I've become a _monster_."

Silence poured around the two, none of them moved as the rain outside continued to pour down. It was until Luke hugged Clive tightly. It caused Clive to stare down, shocked at the action. "L-Luke?"

"You're _not_ a monster. You only feel that way after all the things you had been through, Inventive Brother. I see you as a gentle brother!" Luke said as he moved back to stare at his older brother with a small and soft smile on his face.

The adult felt his right-hand stroke Luke's head as he softly replied with a small smile himself, 

"I see you as a cute and mischievous brother, Luke...Let's just stay here for a while. I don't want to let you go."

"Nor do I, silly old Clive."

As the two stayed still and hugged each other, the rain continued to pour down as their sweet smiles and brotherly love for each other filled the atmosphere around them.

Clive silently vowed to not do anything to hurt anyone, including his brother again as he rocked the small child softly. 

Just another sweet afternoon for two sweet boys.


	2. | A Gift For You Out Of Sweetness |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora comes to stay with Luke while both Clive and Layton are gone for a case. It was then they both decide to bake some cookies for the two men when they make their arrival.
> 
> Though, it does seem that Luke causes a little spark when baking with his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of this AU! Yes, you may have noticed that I have decided to make Luke spend some more time with Flora than Clive but there is some sweetness when reading this chapter <3
> 
> I thank you for the kudos so far and hope to strive to make good chapters in the future! Hope you enjoy today's chapter, everyone.

"Suprise Luke! I brought the ingredients for us all to start baking." Flora said with excitement as she watched Luke dance with joy. Since Flora came to visit the two brothers, she knew very well how much Luke loves to eat food.

And that was why Flora had brought ingredients from the local store.

"Oh yes! Thank you greatly, Flora! What are we going to bake today?"

Flora gave a cheeky smile. "Today, we're going to bake cookies! But don't tell Clive and the Professor when they come back from a case, we both know how much your older brother adores sweets."

Luke simply nodded his head with a proud smile to show his promise. The two then began to set out the ingredients needed and bring all sorts of equipments to bake with. As Flora was breaking the eggs, the young boy went ahead to grab a stall. 

He returned by placing the stall next to the brunette before jumping up onto the stand. Flora, finishing cracking the eggs and adding some spices turned to Luke and softly commanded, "Bring the flour, Luke."

"Of course!" Luke beamed as he went to reach for the flour, only to accidentally move the stall which caused him to fall to the ground with all the flour falling onto both of them. With a whimper, the small child sat up rubbing his buttocks as Flora gave a concerned look while helping the other off of the floor.

"Are you quite alright, Luke?" 

It took a while for Luke to answer until he mumbled, "..- I think so.."

The girl couldn't help but frown. _'If Clive found out, he may break my arms...'_ "Luke, how about you go and sit down for a while as I get the basics complete?"

The other just nodded his head and moved his stall to sit by a nearby corner, watching Flora getting back to work.

* * *

Some time had passed when Luke came back telling Flora he was alright to continue baking again. 

"Oh, perfect! Let's get the tray and make these cookie batches." 

The two set out to work as the tray was brought over by the older girl. Both Luke and Flora took turns taking a scoop of the batch and making a circle of the cookies.

It was once again Luke's turn after a while when once finishing his scoop, he decided to make some heart design on the cookie. Flora who was watching, giggled.

" _Ooh~_ What's with the heart design, Luke?" Luke turned to look at the other with a shy smile. "Hmmm...I think that should be for me. I like hearts, they're pretty."

"Whatever you say, Luke. Now, let's get these placed in the oven."

"Yay!"

* * *

As the car parked outside of the small house, Clive got out the car with a yawn as Hershel smiled at the tired boy. "Apologies that the case made you tired, Clive."

The tall brunette simply gave a grin to the professor. "Ah, it's fine, Prof. I'm just needing a meal and then it's lights out for me."

As Layton chuckled, both men walked to the main entrance before Clive had unlocked the door. He stopped when he smelt something sweet coming from the kitchen. Hershel, who was standing behind, had a frown on his face. 

"What is the matter, my boy?" 

"Professor...I smell something sweet coming from the kitchen. Though, I'm not so sure if I should be concerned or not."

Layton, who remembered Flora coming over placed a hand on Clive's left shoulder while having a gentle smile on his face. 

"Clive, remember before we left, Flora came over to look after Luke? I think the two had been making something delicious in the kitchen. If there was a problem, she would have given a call ages ago, my boy."

Clive turned his head around with a grin. With both of them giving a nod to each other, they both entered the hallway to only stop once again when Flora walked out of the kitchen to greet them with her clothes being covered with flour. 

Both Layton and Clive went worried at what could have had happened. _'Where's Luke? I wonder if he is alright...'_

"G-Good day, Professor, Clive. Me and Luke are baking a little surprise for you both!"

"Flora...Why are you covered in flour?" Hershel asked curiously. The girl only giggled. 

"Well...You can say Luke was the cause for that. He fell over when trying to pour some flour into a pot for me! Don't worry though, he's fine." Flora waved her hand as she had a grin.

Both men were wary of her words but shook their heads. Clive felt sick inside in case Luke could have lied to Flora but in reality, could have had a dangerous injury.

As Flora guided them to the living room, Luke came in the room, a giddy smile was on his face as Clive, who saw his brother enter the room, went running to the child. 

"Luke! There you are! I was so worried sick if you two were hurt or anything." The older brother scooped up Luke into a tight hug as both Flora and the Professor laughed at the cuteness shown. 

Luke only pouted at Clive as he softly pushed him away. " _Clive~!_ Me and Flora made you two something amazing! Please wait here for me to show it to you all."

With that, the young boy went running back into the kitchen as both Clive and Layton looked at Flora with confusion. She only dismissed their looks with a wave of her hand before Luke re-entered the room with a tray full of sweet looking cookies. Each had a colourful icing placed on top while the one that was in a heart shape was full of chocolate sauce placed on top of the cookie.

Layton gasp lightly as he smiled at the two while Clive felt as if he was going to be in tears. His younger brother simply went to the older men and gave them each a cookie to enjoy before walking to Flora and doing the same. 

After taking a bite, Hershel and the inventor went quiet. It was until Clive beamed big, ran to the two young ones and hugged them tight before kissing Luke on the forehead as his gratitude.

"You both deserve a medal, this tastes _amazing_!" Clive cried out with joy which he had never felt in years. Layton, who was silent during the action walked up to the three and just petted both Flora and Luke's head.

"I thank you both for such great cookies. This must have been fun for you two?" 

Flora and Luke just grinned and both cried out,

"Certainly!" 

And with that, the young Luke Triton took his heart cookie and took a bite, only to sigh happily as the others laughed merrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I had fun getting this idea when I was spending time with my aunt and her friend's children. 
> 
> I guess it doesn't relate much to baking but alas, this prompt just came to me like a spark ówò 
> 
> See you all next chapter!


	3. | When A Lullaby Drifts Us Away |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bedtime for the two mystery brothers but Luke refuses to go to bed; claiming how he isn't so tired to sleep yet but Clive isn't taking any excuses.
> 
> After a while of some brotherly teasing and fun, an sweet idea comes to Clive's mind in attempt to help his stubborn little brother fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back from the dead. I want to apologise for how dead I was in ao3 and my stories. I lost some motivation when working on some drafts for this and other stories + not to mention the struggles I had to deal with while I was away.
> 
> To top up to this unfortunate news, My final year is here for my exams and things are not so easy than before. Because of this, I may not be around much to write but please don't forget I haven't forgotten my stories!
> 
> Also, even though kudos and likes has been short, I just wanna say thanks because it may be small but I'm still thankful. Hope you like this chapter!

"Alright Luke, it's time for bed!" Clive cried out with a grin. The only response he got was a groan from the small version of himself; Luke Triton. "Now now, we both know if I was to let you stay up late again you'd get all cranky by morning and that's not going to happen!" Clive smirked.

Luke simply pouted while lightly stamping his right foot to the ground. "But I don't want to, Clive! I'm not sleepy yet." 

"And that's why I'm going to help you fall asleep, silly." And with that, the inventor simply picked up Luke in a bride style and walked to their shared bedroom. Because the house Layton was able to afford for them was small, both brothers did not mind about sharing a bedroom together.

As Clive went past each step of the stairs, Luke's protests continued on and on until they had finally had reached the bedroom. Clive kicked the door opened and rushed to their small bed which had a small teddy bear lying at the right side of the bed; presumably Luke's.

The young assistant fell to the bed with the sound of an _"oomph"_ when his older brother had let go of him. This only caused Luke to get more frustrated as he crossed his arms, looking away from the other, who in return chuckled at his brother's childish behaviour.

Clive went to the wardrobe to grab their nightgowns before walking over and stroking Luke's head affectionately. "Come now, my little child. Your older brother knows exactly what may help you go to sleep!"

Luke turned his head to look at Clive with curiosity. "And may I ask what that is?" The older brother moved around to their little bookshelf, took a purple cover and danced his way back to the bed where his little one sat.

"This book shall be my first idea to help you fall asleep!" 

Luke's eyes gleamed with interest. "Oh? What's the book called?" 

"Luke and Clive's Memory Book of course!"

Luke began to whine again. "But Clive~! How am I going to go to sleep by looking at what happened in the past?"

Clive simply winked and sat down next to the boy as he opened the book that was layed between the two boys to see. The first page was shown with a two adults sitting on one chair with a baby being cradled in the mother's arms. Next to them was a young boy who had the same appearance as Luke but only in different clothes; smiling.

Luke who was looking closely at the picture turned to Clive. "Is that our parents with baby me and young you?" He said while pointing at the picture shown.

Clive turned to the other and smiled. It wasn't one of his grins but a more bittersweet and nostalgic smile. With a nod, he replied, "Yes, my dear little one. That is our parents. That adorable baby in Mother's arms is you-" The Inventor paused to stroke the assistant's head before continuing. "-And the one standing next to them that looks just exactly like you is me."

The more the two continued on looking through the book, the more enthusiastic Luke became. Clive, on the other hand, felt a sickning feeling in his gut but decided to keep it hidden. 

By the time they had reached halfway of the book, the inventor began to notice his little brother's eyes droop down slowly yet he knew the boy was being stubborn to fall asleep. A chuckle emerged from him which caused Luke to look up at him, confused.

"Dear child, isn't looking at these memories such a beautiful thing? I'd say so. And just by telling from your eyes, I think it's time we both head to bed."

"Must I?" 

"Indeed we should." Clive said with triumph as he brought Luke into his arms which caused the other to feel at ease and snuggle deeper into their soft duvets. With a soft smile, Clive began to stroke his brother's head before murmuring a little lullaby he learnt from his mother.

_"A canary sings_  
_A cradle song_  
_Sleep, sleep,_  
_Sleep, child.._

_Above the cradle,_  
_The loquat fruits sway_  
_Sleep, sleep,_  
_Sleep, child.."_

If Clive was able to recall correctly, his mother used to play with little Clive's hair gently as she sang when stars shown bright in the night sky. Luke was only a little baby at the time so he would have been relaxing comfortably in his crib whenever their mother sang.

_"A squirrel rocks_  
_The cradle by its rope_  
_Sleep, sleep,_  
_Sleep, child.."_

It was as if she was an angel that flew down from heaven just to protect these two children from the dangers of the world with her precious lullaby. 

_"Dreams in a cradle,_  
_With the yellow moon shining down_  
_Sleep, sleep,_  
_Sleep, child.."_

As he finished on the last verse, Clive bended closer to Luke's head to kiss his forehead sweetly before resting next to him. With one last look at his brother, he closed his eyes and smiled peacefully.

_"Sleep well, my little assistant...."_


	4. | Troubles And Close Call |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's bullying at school gets nastier after the whole consequences of the attack on London and Clive's discharge from prison.
> 
> It gets much harmful to the point the poor fellow ends up in the infirmary because of his brother's past but does Luke accuse Clive for his sufferings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day everyone! I'm alive- again.
> 
> Mock exams are coming up next week which means I'm probably going to be even busier to continue on any stories at all but I'll still try my best!
> 
> Currently playing Last Specter but otherwise, I'm having the most oddest blast with the Layton series.
> 
> Also! This chapter contains spoilers for Unwound Future. So I suggest that those who haven't played/finished the game shouldn't read this one.
> 
> Not to mention it's a pretty dark chapter - added a bit of my past mixing up with Clive and Luke's past together to make this one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_It wasn't fair._

Why does it always have to be him to get picked on by the other children?

_"You're a twit."_

_"Teacher's pet."_

_"Pathetic fool."_

Luke walked across the hallway of his school. It was always the same. Every day he had to leave home, it was torture from the students of the school, just because he ended up getting a bit smarter than the rest of the children for hanging around with a professor for few years.

The bullying had gotten much worse after the whole terrorist attack on London when everyone found out that Luke was living with the ex-con, Clive.

Even though Luke, Layton, Flora and the others who are in the Puzzle family forgave the inventor's actions and had him join the family after his release, some of the students became even too scared to come near the boy.

As Luke continued to walk down the halls, he walked past a student who not only gave him a disgusted look but lifted out their leg which caused the poor child to fall to the ground. 

Luke didn't even have time to register the problem when some other group of children walked over and started to kick him. 

He began to scream for help but all were fallen silent with the laughter coming from above. 

"Oh, Luke. What's wrong with you to think living with a criminal was a good idea?"

"My mother told me that she saw that man Luke lives with doing dangerous things in the alleyways. You know! Selling all that kinds of drugs."

One student began to snicker. "I think assistant boy here has brain problems."

"You think he stole Einstein's brain to be smart just so that he could be close to the Professor Layton?"

"Who knows? If that's true then Luke's just a pussy."

The children began to chant "Pussy Luke" as one of them grabbed the assistant's hat and rushed to a nearby door which lead to the stairs. Luke, seeing this, rushed to get up only to fall back down with a wince of pain.

The chanting got louder, the kicking got worse but Luke had finally had gotten up and tried to run over to the child who grabbed his blue cap.

"S-stop it, please! I swear I-I'll do anything just give me back my hat! My mother got that for me!"

The kid smirked at Luke. " _Oh_? So you're a mummy's boy now, huh? What a freak." With that, he roughly pushed the hat on Luke's head causing the boy to only see darkness and kicked him down the stairs.

Each steps Luke hit caused his painful screams of agony to grow louder and louder till he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Now with blood and wounds appearing on him, Luke could only lift his head slowly before falling into unconsciousness.

' _Am I...Am that bad?'_

* * *

_The roaring flames took over the once happy little buildings, especially with some of the people living inside who were unable to get out._

_With such mass explosion that came from a nearby laboratory, many people were told to evacuate while firefighters came to take down the blazing flames._

_Luke was only a baby back then, held in the arms of his brother who wept for their parents while the Professor tried to comfort him, even though he too was in shock of what was taking place in front of him._

_"Please sir, I have to go back in there! My parents are still inside!"_

_"Settle down, boy!" Luke remembered hearing a loud smack on a cheek that came from his wailing older brother._

_"There's nothing that can be done. Go back in there and both of you will die!"_

_There wasn't much memory of what had occurred that day. Clive did tell Luke that both was separated at the orphanage since the people there weren't very nice to the two; judgemental even._

_From there, Luke was adopted by Clark Triton and his wife, Brenda Triton and was taken all the way Misthallery where he lived happily for a while. His brother, on the other hand, was adopted by Constance Dove._

_He thought the two would never see each again, but fate had other plans. For you see, they meet again when corruption and chaos was around._

_And the boy Luke once knew had changed forever..._

* * *

When Hershel Layton got a phone call that his assistant was at the hospital, he was stricken with dread.

The feeling Layton felt got much worse when Clive gave him the deadest and most darkest look he had ever seen after telling him the news.

"What do you mean my brother is at the hospital, Professor?"

"I don't know much details but I was told Luke was found at the bottom of the stairs at school, unconscious with serious injuries."

He said no more when Clive grabbed his hand and both rushed to the Laytonmobile to head to the hospital. Even driving there, Layton felt the other twitch with anger; possibly even thinking about murder.

If he doesn't reach the hospital fast, he's certain the elder brunette would cause mayhem.

10 minutes later and they had both reached the hospital though no matter how many times the Professor told the inventor to slow down, the other would simply ignore him as he continued to push past the doctors who tried to stop him.

Finally, the door to Luke's room stood in front f the two. They both entered the room, just to be greeted by the once cheerful boy, unconscious in his hospital bed.

Hershel saw the terror on Clive's face grow when they both noticed how...Slow the heart monitor was. So slow it was just sickening to hear and watch at the same time as it echoed across the little room.

"No... _LUKE_!" Clive ran to the boy's bed and grabbed his tiny hands, clutching it tightly to his chest and he felt tears slowly flow out of his eyes.

Shutting the door behind quietly, Hershel made his way to the bed, bringing two chairs for both men to sit down as they pray for Luke to wake up from his deadening sleep.

The Professor watched the brother lay his head on the little boy's chest and cry away while murmuring something sorrowly. 

Out of everyone in the world, it had to be his little assistant to get hurt in a much worse way. Who in the right mind could have done this?

Slowly, Layton reached his hand and rubbed Clive's back while the other quietly but threateningly spoke to him,

" _I'll find out who did this to him. I'll find out those bastards who hurt my brother and kill them for this...Forget jail and consequences, they'll pay for this.._ "

"My boy, if you were to go ahead and take more lives away don't you think it's only going to be more worse for you?"

The sobbings paused as Clive looked up to him. Hershel noticed how furious he was as he only stared back at him for a few seconds.

"Are you...Are you trying to tell me you want whoever that bloody person is to get away leaving my brother to die down those long stairs, Professor?"

"No, I'm not. I also want to find out who is responsible for this but I certainly don't want you back in jail, let alone even put sentence to death, Clive. We just got you back and leaving Luke to be forever sullen that he has lost a brother for whatever happened at school wouldn't be right."

He watched as Clive looked away from him, distressed. "...N-no...It wouldn't."

"We'll find out soon enough, my boy. For now, we need to wait and do what we can to help Luke recover."

"R-right.."

Both suddenly turned to the door when there was some loud knockings heard. 

Layton turned to the inventor letting him know he'll deal with as he walked to open the door.

Flora, Clark, Brenda, Cogg, Spring, Shipley and somehow even Emmy showed up before the Professor; each had worry written on their faces as he guided them into the room.

When all entered, however, everyone noticed how Clive was getting worse with his brother still unconscious in bed. The elder brother was stroking the little one's head as his tears continue to fall.

" _H-Hershal_...How long was Luke unconscious?" Clark asked slowly while the others went to find chairs.

Hershel sadly looked at his friend and shook his head. "I do not know, Clark. I do not know..."

"Professor, can I go and get something for Luke?" Flora piped up. She was still uncertain if her friend was ever going to wake up but she might as well try and do something.

"Course you can, Flora. Emmy, can you go with her?"

"Of course." And off both girls left the room. 

With nothing else anyone could do, they all waited and prayed things would go alright.

* * *

The memories that played in Luke's mind began to fade when he heard someone crying, others talking quietly in the background and the sound of machines flow through his ears as he groaned in pain, opening his eyes.

Not only was he welcomed to the shining light that his eyes were yet to be adjusted to but his older brother who sat on his left, looking shocked towards him before crying out his name in joy.

" **LUKE**!"

The boy felt the elder hug him tightly as the other people around him looked both relieved and joyfully that he had awoken.

"W-where am I?..."

"The hospital, my boy." Luke turned to see the Professor who smiled at him gently. Before he could talk back to his mentor, his brother pulled away a bit and stared longingly into his eyes. 

Luke instantly knew that the way his brother was looking at him wasn't a great sign. It only showed bloodthirst, sadness and anger.

"Who did this to you, Luke?" Clive asked.

"C-Clive...Please I don't want you to do something-"

"Please tell me. Please..."

Cogg came around and placed his hand on Clive's shoulder to stop him. "Don't distress the boy even more, young sir-"

He stopped abruptly when the boy turned to glare at him with a silent threat. The room went chill and everyone stood still, all except for Clive.

He turned back to Luke and repeated his question. But he went a bit gentle with his tone

" _Who did this to you?_ "

"M-my class...B-because I was living with you, they were mad, Clive." The little assistant spoke quietly while he watched Clive freeze at his words.

It only made him feel guilty for causing his big brother to feel more worse about himself; not to mention in front of people who are their new family.

Now what were they supposed to think of his brother now?

Clive chuckled which escalated to laughter. What fun is it to try and redeem himself if this is the life Luke has to go through? The more he has to hear how he has destroyed Luke's life, the more unstable he'll ever be.

"Big brother! Please it's not your fault! Don't blame it on yourself for this-"

"But Luke! How can I not blame myself when my actions caused **_CHILDREN_** to come and hurt you? How can I know I can be happy if everyone I'm trying to protect suffer but stay quiet because they don't want to set me off?" Clive gave a painful grin, wide and tall it was but Luke knew better.

Clark was about to stand up and try to calm the man down but Hershel stopped him and took the others out of the room, signalling that Luke knows exactly what to do.

Sitting up better and taking his brother's hands sweetly, Luke placed them to his chest and gave a small smile to the other. 

"Can you hear my heartbeat? Try and breathe in and out the speed my heart is moving."

And like so, his brother obeyed. But even though he was doing as the child told him to do, Clive could still feel himself shaken with the sense of guilt and painful memories flow through his mind.

"L-Lukey, I-"

"Hush, my big brother Dove. I want you to lay your head on my chest and listen to me, please?"

Even though Clive tried to tell him it was useless, the little brunette simply placed his tiny hands-on Clive's head and bring it down to his little chest. He then proceeded to stroke his hair slowly and talk quietly.

He remembered Clive doing the same for him back in the orphanage when they were young and by that time, Luke was a toddler. With all of the torture the adults made them go through, Clive would always comfort him and protect him from the mean, cold world. 

And now, it's his turn to do the same.

"None of this is your fault, big Dove. Your actions are now in the past; not here. And I don't want you to be in sorrow over my classmates' actions. They know nothing of our past and how it has made us to be, but alas we cannot stop them from causing this type of behaviour to others...For my sake, please rest for now my intelligent brother Clive."

Luke continued to run his fingers through Clive's hair as the other began to stop shivering and fell asleep peacefully whilst the little child watched over him.

Bending down to kiss his brother's forehead, Luke could only mutter "No matter what, I'll try my best to also protect you." Before he too rested into dreamland.

* * *

"Luke? Me and Emmy brought you something- Oh!" Flora stood in surprise to see not only was Luke alright but both boys were resting close to each other; seemingly as if they both went through something rough while Flora and Emmy was away downstairs of the hospital.

The ex-assistant chuckled before giving an alright sign for the others to also enter the room.

Hershel, Clark and Cogg smiled at the sight before them, Brenda, Flora and Emmy cooed while Shipley shook his head with a happy sigh as they began to talk quietly amongst themselves, knowing that the brothers can rest, safe.

* * *

  
It was decided. 

When Luke was released from the hospital after 3 weeks, Clive not only had the boy leave that hellish school but now studies at home with him since the inventor was able to get good tuition back when Constance was alive.

Apparently for the classmates who caused Luke's injuries, let's just say Clive made sure their punishment with the help of Hershel and Clark was worth it.

"...And that's what you have to do for this question, Luke."

Luke only groan in annoyance, causing the other to chuckle. "But _Clive~_! It's so hard to understand Algebra. The Professor's puzzles are much more easier to do."

"Ah, but you still have to much to learn, my little one."

"Mmm...You owe me biscuits and sweets."

"Very well. If you can do me 5 more questions."

"Clive!" Luke pouted at his brother and Clive couldn't help but chuckle again at his cuteness.

At least he can be rest assured that he's going to be safe away from those who are nothing but trouble. Not to mention keeping a close eye Luke studies well and understands what he is doing.

Clive is just pleased he hadn't lost Luke that day.


	5. | The Clocktower Kidnapping | Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Luke afraid of thunderstorms? Clive would ask himself.
> 
> Weeks before, Luke goes to his school for a project with his classmates but when Layton and Flora go to pick her up, the boy is nowhere to be seen.
> 
> What could have possibly happened?
> 
> (Takes place before Chapter 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> I have some news that because of how ill my hamster is, my grief for her has affected my life so writing stories have been an absolute difficulty.
> 
> Because I was told she is going to pass away, I've been spending my days looking after her yet with guilt stabbed on my back. It's my fault she's in pain...I'm so sorry.
> 
> Anyways, regarding this story, Chapter 5 will be split into two parts and because of that and my issues outside of ao3, writing progress will be slower than usual. However, I'm planning a little special chapter for this story so please stay tuned and I would like to say thank you for one person who helped suggest the theme to this chapter.

"Clive? Please wake up.."

Shaking his older brother gently, little Luke tried his best to ignore the raging storms that stricken throughout the stormy night.

It took a short while to get the older one to wake up. Clive tiredly looked at his younger brother who was hiding close to his body, underneath the blankets; shaking as if terrified for his life. He could hear his little one's whimper every time a thunderstruck.

It took few seconds for everything to click into Clive's brain.

"Luke? You want to sleep with me again?"

He got a little murmur as a response. "Yes please..."

Moving his hands to grab his little brother to get under the blanket properly, Clive shifted closer to Luke and kissed his forehead sweetly to try and calm the boy down after he fixed the blanket over them both.

It took a few minutes to get Luke to calm down from the storm just to end up dreaming away. Still sleepy, Clive looked over at the other and saw how Luke almost resembled a tiny kitten cuddling in a warm, fluffy blanket.

"I may end up passing out of your cuteness, my dearest brother. Please rest now happily in your dreams." The elder brunette smiled softly at his brother before it turned into a frown.

Luke never used to be scared of a weather such as a storm. Clive remembered the events that took place 7 days ago which caused the poor child to act this way.

* * *

It all began on Monday. The city of London was foggier than ever that day yet the people continued their daily lives normally. Just by the old clock shop, Cogg and Spring were helping Luke out of the door since he was carrying quite a lot of stuff for school.

Clive remembered Luke telling him the day before he was going to a big project event at school and his classmates needed his assistance. As the two elders helpfully carried some items to the Laytonmobile where the boy's mentor was waiting for them, a hand was placed on Luke's shoulder that caused to boy to sharply turn around, only to be greeted to his older brother, Clive. 

From the cold expression his brother was making at him, it made Luke feel a little uneasy.

"My my...It is indeed rude to not even say 'farewell' nor hug your elder brother. Wouldn't you agree so, Luke?" Clive spoke. Even though he had an unkind look, there was no venom in his words.

"O-oh! I'm sorry, Big brother. I didn't mean to ignore you, my thoughts were occupied on my project today."

He saw the elder smile with a hint of a tease.

"Oh? How precious can you even be, little one~?"

"Shush!" Luke began to pout in annoyance whilst his brother chuckled at his action. A horn was heard behind them. Turns out the horn came from Flora, who was sitting next to the Professor in the front seat was getting frustrated at how slow the two boys were taking.

"Clive! Stop teasing your brother and let him get in the car already. We have to get to his school within 10 minutes!" The Reinhold cried out.

Hershel wasn't so shocked with her behaviour but was quite embarrassed she had to push him away just to use the car's horn. It's quite embarrassing for the poor man.

When reminded how long he has left to arrive at school in time, both brothers rushed with Luke's items to the car and safely placed it in the back seat, making sure there was enough space for the little boy to sit down on one of the free seats.

Once everything was set, Luke gave a small hug to his brother before getting in the car and began to wave happily while the Laytonmobile drove away. 

Turning around, Clive took Cogg and Spring's hands as they made their way back to the clock shop to relax for a while. It was a Monday morning so they might as well have a cup of tea before getting some work done around the now reclaimed shop.

After Clive's release, Layton made sure that Cogg and Spring's shop wasn't attacked by public yet had it become an actual clock shop.

Clive still wanted to keep the elevator to send them back to half of the ruins of Underground London. He wanted this incase him or anyone else that was close to him could escape the troubles of the world around them and feel comfortable in an unrealistic world beneath their feet.

It was hard to not think of the events but the inventor thought it would be best. He knew Luke could run around and have his fun in the areas that wasn't destroyed by his fortress when he could be bored or just simply stressed out.

Closing the door behind him, Clive went to the nearby kitchen on the left and began to make some tea after assisting Cogg and Spring to nearby chairs to relax after carrying such heavy items. 

"What would you two like to drink? I'm certain the Professor left some tea tins we could use around here..."

After checking what his wife wanted, Cogg smiled and called out, "anything will do, sonny."

"Alright!"

Yes, a nice warm cup of tea and some chat would be nice for the three of them around here. It is, of course quite boring when no one comes over to buy some clocks from the Doves.

As Clive began to pour hot water into the three cups set, he couldn't help but wonder how Luke would be doing right now.

Oh, how he wished he could come and see what type of project his brother was doing but alas, the public certainly wouldn't allow a terrorist in their streets or buildings, nothing.

Clive was just a criminal who wanted to destroy London to society. A dangerous terrorist who could be plotting something horrifying behind anyone's backs.

It was a no wonder why Luke would always tell him how some classmates would ask him many questions like, "how are you safe with a criminal at home, Luke?"

How laughable.

Almost made him chuckle at the memory. He's used to being called all kinds of things but for everyone's sake, he stays away from the public's eyes which is why he lets either Cogg, Spring, Layton or Flora help around while he stays in the shadows.

* * *

Finally it was exactly 3:50 pm when the school bells rang loudly which echoed across the whole building. Students would run out through the main doors, happy that they could go home and rest while they chat with their friends.

By 5 pm, Luke was one of the last students to leave as he had to stay behind and pack away his items. _'The Professor and Flora must be waiting for me by now.'_ He thought cheerfully as he pushed the main doors and walked down the steps to reach to the door entrance.

However, there wasn't any sign of the Laytonmobile which surprised Luke very much.

 _'Where are they? Why aren't they here by now?'_ Luke thought worriedly as he looked around to see any sign of his family but he found nothing.

Luke began to wonder if the two were running late but that wouldn't make any sense. They knew the boy would finish pretty late and it's already beginning to get dark.

He thought about going to the teachers for help but most were gone home and the small staff was already locking up the school before walking past Luke without any care and heading straight home. 

Feeling afraid that he was all alone now, the young boy began to walk and find a nearby bus stop or a tube station. Anything to get some aid to call the Professor...

However, as he continued to walk around the quiet streets of London, a shadowy figure slowly approached behind Luke and placed a drugged tissue over the boy's nose so instantly, Luke began to immediately scream and thrash around before he dropped to the figure's arms, unconscious before being hidden and taken away to the unknown.

* * *

**5:20pm**

"Luke? Where are you, my boy?" Hershel called out to the now-empty school buildings as he walked around with a frown. Flora was waiting in the car; butterflies flew around in her stomach as she pondered wherever her best friend could be.

They arrived 20 minutes late due to the enormous traffic since it was foggy and it was already dark than before. 

With the feeling increasing, Flora stepped out of the car with worry in her eyes. "Professor, I don't think...Luke is around at school. It's possible he walked home?"

Hershel gave her an incredible look, "I see what you mean, my dear but if he did want to walk home, he would have let us know than leaving us hanging."

"That's true... I just have a really bad feeling about this, Professor."

"I feel the same too, my dear. We should call Clark or Cogg and see if the boy has returned."

Flora was about to open her mouth but stopped and just gave a small nod before the two headed back into the car and began to make some calls.

* * *

  
"Yes...Luke? No, we haven't seen him come home I-.... Alright then. I'll let Clive know about this, Professor. Good day."

Cogg placed the phone down and looked at his wife with concern before heading to the gardens where Clive was reading an old book.

Most of the time when it was sunset, the elder boy would read with his brother while the sun begins to set but today was different and it certainly gave Cogg the feeling of dread.

"Young master? We have to talk. It's a message from the Professor."

"What on earth? By the look and tone as far as I tell, this is important." Clive mused while walking to the other.

"Yes, but this is about Luke."

"What about the child?" Clive looked hard at Cogg who swallowed and spoke again,

"Young Master...The Professor says he hasn't seen the boy outside of the building and it's beginning to worry us all. Not even Luke's adoptive parents has seen or heard of him."

"..." 

"C-Clive look-"

"He's missing you say?"

"Y-yes.."

The old man watch the boy curse underneath his breath before running to get his bag, coat and hat when reached to the main doors.

Spring quietly watched behind the living room door as she constantly looked at both men with worry. 

"Clive dear! At least let Cogg come with you, especially since it's dangerous for you to go alone in society-"

"Yes, yes I know! But I do not care about what others think of me. My brother has gone missing for the past two hours he should have been home so I have every right to go and look for him."

Seeing her flinch at his anger, he quietly spoke again with a bit of guilt, "I-I'm sorry Spring but do understand the boy is only 13 years old. If he wanted to go home himself, he would have told any of us and it's odd for him to run off if the Professor and Flora was coming to pick him up."

"I-it's alright don't worry...Cogg sweety please hurry!" 

"Don't worry love, I am. 'Right young master, let us go now."

"Of course."

And off the two men set off to look for the missing boy. Spring quietly wished them well as she watched them disappear past the buildings of London.

* * *

With a groan, Luke tiredly opened his eyes just to only be greeted with darkness surrounding his vision. Strange...He remembered waiting for the Professor and Flora to come and pick him up-

Oh, dear.

He panicked and looked both sides, only to struggle when he realised he was properly tied to a chair. Luke felt himself open his mouth and scream for help, anyone or anything...But all came muffled when he realised there was a strong tape covering his mouth.

"Shut it, child. Good God are you so noisy." A male voice gruffed out in the dark before walking out of the shadows for Luke to see who his captor was.

Wait... _Bill Hawks_? 

"Now then, Triton. You must be frightened as to why I, the Prime Minister has asked some fellow...People from Government to kidnap you, yes? Well then I'll tell you."

Bill walked closer to Luke before grabbing the boy's neck tight and looking at him angrily in the eyes. "That despicable criminal only had 2 years in jail even though he destroyed a lot of parts within London, and now I found out YOU are related to him! Why is a little brat like you even related- no, better yet keeping him in your home!? Has that Professor have no shame as to what he is doing?"

Luke whimpered as the other roared out his anger. "He should have been executed! It isn't right!"

Bill immediately stopped to calm himself down a bit before smirking at Luke; greed shone in his eyes as he watched the child struggle to be free. 

"Well...There is a way to get him the rightful punishment. You, boy know too much of my secrets and the Time Machine, that fiend's past and how I paid to keep everyone quiet so it doesn't get sent to the media."

Bill moved to the boy's ear to whisper,

"Surely...You don't mind being a bait to have your brother going mad he lost his little one? Oh, not to mention when I have my men torture you, I'll be sure to make sure that Dove would be put to blame of not only kidnapping and abusing a child...But also the Prime Minister since he would be so furious. But! I cannot guarantee you'll survive the tortures given though."

The Prime Minister laughed as he released Luke's neck before bringing out his men who also stood in the shadows. Luke felt himself cry out even more when he saw different types of items they were going to use on him.

"Gentleman, you may begin your fun."

* * *

It's been three days and Clive felt himself losing his mind. He and Cogg looked everywhere for the missing boy, only to end up in failure when all ideas of where Luke could have been got turned down.

It took so long that Hershel had to ring up school to let them know the boy was missing which was why even Inspector Chemley got involved as he signalled his men to go far and near for the Triton.

"So, when was the last time you saw the boy, Layton?" Chemley watched the elder Professor drink his now cold tea slow; stressed and tired with the events going on.

"I last saw Luke entering his school after Flora and I had dropped him off. We don't know exactly what had happened afterwards but what I do know is that not even the school has saw the boy. They say he was one of the last students to leave the building and that is it, Inspector." Herhsel tiredly replied.

"Darn it. Sent Barton and the rest of the boys to go and find any clues or anything where the Triton boy could have been seen but I haven't got any good news." 

"I see."

"How is his brother coping?" 

"Clive...Isn't taking things very well. Not that I expect him to but- the boy haven't slept for days and is on the verge of breaking again, Inspector."

Chemley closed his eyes and heavily sighed. 

"I don't expect the lad to be calm. He did after all lost both parents in an explosion but losing his last blood-related sibling will surely end him."

"...Indeed," Layton replied after a while. Both men spoke nothing as their only thoughts went back to Luke.

Hershel painfully remembered Clive having nightmares of what could have happened to the child but just thinking about it made the poor man shiver.

It was after a few minutes before a policeman barged into the office; breathing heavily as he held out a letter.

"Apologies for my entrance but I found something that is addressed for the Professor, Inspector!"

The Inspector and the Professor both immediately got up from their seats and took the letter out of the officer's hand.

"Well, Layton? What does it say?!" Chemley cried out as he watched the other fumble the envelope to be opened and began to read out the envelope.

_"To find the little mouse, a puzzle must be solved._

_You shall find your answer once each is complete._

_If you want to go from point A to B,_   
_You'll likely have to make use of me._   
_I have no wheels; I'm not a car,_   
_I do not travel very far._   
_I'm free to use; you need not pay,_   
_I'll be used by many in a single day._   
_I can decide whether or not you'll pass,_   
_And sometimes I come with a looking glass._

_What am I?"_

"It's a door," Herhsel muttered while Chemley looked at him confused after reading the letter.

"What do you mean, Layton?"

"Look closely, Inspector. A door can lead you from one place to another, it can sometimes contain a looking glass added and it's something we use every day." 

The mentor replied with a small smile before finding a hidden piece of paper which was attached to the envelope inside but hidden well that anyone would only be able to see the first paper.

"I believe we should head to Clive so we can begin finding Luke's whereabouts." 

"I- I agree as well. But aren't you going to open the letter this person wants you to see?"

Chemley saw the other turn around and gave a bittersweet smile. "When we get to where the other brother is located."


	6. | The Clocktower Kidnapping | Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with Clive informed, the trio go on a search to find where Luke is throughout all of London. The more letters of clues given, the more closer they are to rescuing Luke.
> 
> The only thing is, how will matters go when they find out who on earth had kidnapped Luke and the reasons for their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day/night everyone! Here's Part 2 to the story. I would have posted this earlier but with all of the school work and of course life issues, that simply made works I had planned to post earlier impossible.
> 
> Now, I must warn that there is of course violence involved later on in the story so do be prepared.
> 
> There are some friends I'd like to thank for helping me keep going through difficult times and of course giving me ideas and suggestions for this lovely story.
> 
> Once again, thank you all for your love and support!

".....You mean to tell me that you two received a letter that may tell us where my brother is?"

"Yes Clive and I suggest we get going now with you as our lead," Hershel replied quite slowly as he watched the inventor go back into his workshop to only bring some weapons and place them in his bag.

Chemley felt uncomfortable that a young lad was planning to kill whoever kidnapped and was about to reason with him, only to forget his plan when Clive gave a cold glare at him; growling low.

Hershel coughed slightly to get both of their attention before walking to the doorstep of the brother's shared home.

"Enough you two. Luke needs our help and I will not deal with immature adults as my companions."

"Apologies..." Chemley muttered while Clive stayed silent. He was in no mood to apologise, even if it meant being a tad vicious to his friends and new family.

Once reached outside of the house to begin their journey, Layton gave the small paper to the elder brother to read; telling him it was the only way for them to know where to go next.

Clive opened it up and began to speak out loud,

" _The Clocktower. Look close and you shall meet three stars. That is where the next letter is located._ "

"Then that is where we shall head, come on,"

Hershel said as they all made their way to the Laytonmobile which was parked up near the clock shop.

From there, they began to make their way to Big Ben; one of the biggest attractions of England.

* * *

Why was his vision so dark? Why was there barely any light left?

Luke didn't know himself. All he knew was that each beating he received felt as if a car had driven into him at such fast speed.

No matter his pleas and tears, those men in the dark never stopped; they had no sympathy for a child after all.

Of course they wouldn't, Bill Hawks was the one to choose these monstrous men.

For now, Luke thinks the adults had left the room for some break. At least he's not being whipped or having his arms sliced again...

Shutting his eyes tight, the little assistant tries to revisit any memories he could think of to forget the stinging pain that flowed all over his trembling body.

There was that time when Clive told Luke about one memory were their biological parents had taken them to a sunflower valley for one trip.

Luke was probably a few months old at the time whilst Clive or Klaus which was his original name at birth was still 13. He said this took place the same year of the accident but many months ago...

_"Alright Klaus, you can wake up now." His mother said sweetly before gently shaking the sleepy child. Klaus gave a small yawn before giving a tired grin to his mother._

_"Did we make it, Ma?"_

_"Course we did, my son. Luke is also eager to see too!" With a small giggle, she cradled a bit tightly on Luke who was smiling and making happy noises as he looked outside at the blooming flowers._

_Klaus shuffled closer to take a closer look and gave a big awe at the sight. They were lucky to finally get some time out of London just to see such beautiful sightings. He must have wondered if they were probably blessed from above._

_After they all got out of the car, Luke and Klaus' parents decided to make a little picnic sight before letting their son carry their baby to go and explore nature's beauty._

_The 13-year-old was laughing merrily as he ran around the fields, cradling his little brother in his arms as they saw how tall the sunflowers were all around them._

_Klaus, however, had to stop when he heard his brother begin to cry out loudly. Must have been from his excitement..._

_"Oh dear, please don't cry, Lukey! I'll sing for you again if you'd like." But alas, his words were not able to make Luke stop crying._

_He certainly didn't want another lecture from his parents again for causing a baby to cry by accident, and seeing his brother in tears always made his heart shatter._

_Sitting down on the ground, Klaus began to gently bounce his baby brother up and down to help calm him down before taking a deep breath,_

_"Round, round, go round, Waterwheel, go round_   
_Go round, and call Mr. Sun_   
_Go round, and call Mr. Sun_   
_Birds, bugs, beasts, grass, trees, flowers_   
_Bring spring and summer, fall and winter_   
_Bring spring and summer, fall and winter_

_Go round, come round, come round, O distant time_   
_Come round, call back my heart_   
_Come round, call back my heart_   
_Birds, bugs, beasts, grass, trees, flowers_   
_Teach me how to feel_   
_If I hear that you pine for me_   
_I will return to you."_

_It did take a while for the crying to stop but he could tell Luke's wails began to quiet down just to only fall back to sleep again; snoring quietly made Klaus chuckle._

_"Sorry again, Luke and sleep well! I hope you liked the sunflowers..."_

* * *

It did take a while but they certainly made it. All three men stood tall as Big Ben rang its bells before them.

Clive looked as if he wanted to barge in, Chemley was quietly panicking whilst Hershel was searching for any clues that could lead them to the next letter.

"Gentleman, do you see any star signs located?" The top hat Professor asked, hoping he could try and keep the two controlled.

Clive placed his hands on the front walls of Big Ben and looked around to find the symbols, only to have his eyes dart to the door as a small star was found at the centre.

"Professor, could this be it?" 

Hershel looked close and gave an unsure look to the engineer. 

"It may be what we are looking for but let's try looking much closer." The Professor took out a magnifying glass and began to inspect the door closely. 

A sound of a coin being dropped was heard which caused Chemley to look down to the ground, only to come face to face with a star-shaped coin; possibly the same size as the door.

With curiosity, he picked it up and inspected the coin. It had some initials like swirls and the coin was made of pure gold. 

However, unlike others, a little green emerald was carved in the centre of the shape; the light from the sun made the gem reflect such unique lights, Chemley thought he would never want to look away.

But alas, he shook his head and immediately rushed to the Professor's side which caused the other adult to turn his attention to him.

"Cor, Layton. Look at this strange coin I found." 

He placed the coin onto the other's hand.

"You think it may have something to do with that door?" 

Hershel took a look at the coin and turned around to hold the coin in front of the star on the door.

Clive, now fully paying attention to the scene walked over to the duo.

"What's caught your attention, Professor?" He asked curiously.

Hershel turned his head slightly to give a small smile to the young boy.

"I think Chemley has found an item that would help us proceed with our search, Clive." And with that, looked back at the door and placed the coin onto the star which caused some sounds of clicks to be heard.

The coin, now placed on the door began to rotate as the door slowly began to open. There was some small beams of purple, green and blue lights coming out of the door which immediately had the trio run inside.

What they haven't noticed was how the door behind them began to close shut.

* * *

  
The stairs they took were steep and low so the three had to be careful when walking up the stairs of Big Ben.

Clive would admit it though, the stairs were beginning to make him feel weary so much that he wished there was another way up.

Oh, how he wished there was an elevator for them to take... 

Even though the three of them felt themselves wishing they could stop and relax for a while, they knew how bitter the truth was to them.

Not to mention they still have no idea where Luke is kept at all.

It took at least 15 minutes for them all to reach the top of Big Ben; the trio desperately trying to find air to enter their lungs. Hershel imagined how if Grosky joined them, he would have reached the top within seconds.

"I don't understand...We reached the top but I don't see any indication as to how we would find the boy, Layton." Chemley spoke, confused about this whole mess.

"Maybe that would be the answer to your question." It was Clive who replied, pointing his finger to a letter that laid on the floor, untouched just a few steps away from the group.

Layton walked over and picked up the piece of letter and opened it up to read the next message.

_"Well done, you're getting a step closer to finding your little mousling. Do not fret, you aren't so far away from saving the poor thing._

_Now look around you,_

_Find a door that stands hidden from an eye's view._

_That shall lead you closer to what you seek."_

" _Find a door which stands hidden from an eye's view..._ " Layton mused as he began to scan around the room, searching for what could be their next chance of rescuing his fellow apprentice.

The three began to look around the top of the clock tower, close to where the bell of Big Ben was located.

The steps they had entered had a wall surrounding the staircase itself, however, the men paid more attention to the walls where the clock faces was decorated all around them.

Even though they all looked close and tried their best not to miss any details, all was a failure.

Chemley, getting a bit fed up with the situation began to walk back and lay his back behind the staircase walls to relax off.

Clive turned around to look at the Inspector with annoyance. 

"If you think you're being useful resting off there then you are sorely mistaken."

"Oh, be quiet, Dove. Isn't a man not allowed to take a small break to rest his- _What in the blazers?!_ " 

Chemley interrupted himself with shock when he found the wall where he was resting open up to lead to another more pair of stairs which seemed to be heading downwards.

Hershel took notice of how the stairs they have just discovered was made away from the ones they took to get up to the bell room.

The former villain turned to look at the Professor with concern. "Professor, should we head down those stairs?"

Hershel only gave a nod and proceeded to walk to where Chemley stood and walk down the stairs.

The two behind him spared no time to waste and began to follow to elder, hoping that this whole mess could come to an end. 

The stairs they began walking down was spiral and almost seemed continuous as the lights hung on the walls began again to get tinier and tinier. Finally, when they had reached the bottom of the stairs, a long hallway stood with only a door standing before them at the far end at the back.

Clive, feeling the bubble of anger rise inside of him began to run towards the end of the hallway.

Even with the shouts both Hershel and Chemley made, the other two ran after the young boy who seemed more interested in murdering whoever had kidnapped his younger brother.

There was a letter stuck to the door which the Dove had removed and began to read what was presumed to be the final letter.

"So you have found the hidden door? How interesting indeed. 

Through this door is where I stand waiting for you, and so is your little mouse too.

But I do warn you for whatever you shall see from him won't be the same you know and love.

If this warning doesn't matter to you, proceed and you shall seek your prize."

".... _Bastard_ ," Clive muttered with pure hate as he crumpled the paper he had held.

"Chemley, do you have the police force ready to come?" Hershel said, trying to prevent Clive from entering alone.

"I alerted Barton to come with the force before we went to Big Ben here, should be here within a few minutes." 

"Alright then, let's proceed," Hershel said as the three of them pushed the doors to be greeted with pure darkness.

When they entered, the doors shut tight, leaving the men to stand alone, unsure where they should move. It was until a light was created in front of them, revealing a little boy who sat on a chair completely unconscious.

The men were shocked to find the boy covered in severe wounds and a pool of blood surrounding the table.

The murderous feeling ran up Clive's veins as he ran up to where his brother sat and tried to call his name.

He was, however, pushed away by a strong figure who appeared in front of Luke. Clive let out a grunt as he hit the ground with a terrible loud thud.

"Congratulations, men! You won the game." A voice said within the shadows along with the sound of what seemed to be slow clapping.

 _'That voice...'_ Hershel thought with raising horror as the man within the shadows walked into their view to reveal himself.

Bill Hawks.

Hershel and Chemley wasn't sure what to feel or say. The man who was the country's leader had planned and did such a thing. It shouldn't be a surprise what he had done back in the Time Machine incident but this...

The top hat Professor immediately looked at the twin older brother of Luke who seemed to be losing his mind as anger and hate took over him horribly.

" ** _YOU!_ YOU UTTER BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!**"

Clive roared as tears rolled down his eyes, looking for a weapon around to beat the hell out of Bill. 

"You're a fool if you think you can kill me that easily, Clive Dove...Or should I say, Klaus Albatross," Bill said smugly with a smirk appearing on his face before clicking his fingers, causing men to come behind Clive and restrain him from getting up.

Other men slowly emerged from the shadows to surround Hershel and Chemley who stood close to each other, preparing for a bloody fight.

"What have you done, Bill? You already were responsible for a Time Machine explosion which you hid from society's eyes and now you kidnap a mere child for pure revenge? For what?" Hershel questioned the man.

"You got a nerve to question me, man. But I'll tell you anyway." Slowly, Hawks walked up to where Clive was restrained and forcefully lifted his head to face him, only to spit at the boy's face and laugh like a madman.

"Clive is a fool if he thinks he can get away from jail for only two years. He deserved a lifetime! Or better yet a death sentence for being a terrorist. When I found out this boy, Luke Triton, was his little brother he had lost all those years ago, I thought I could use the boy as bait to bring this young twit here and get him back to jail for good. We do not need a man like Klaus to be in society, he is a threat!" 

Bill slapped Clive as he angrily ranted the hate he had felt for the boy, even when he was only 13 years old.

"Chemley and Hershel Layton. You may have the police to back you up but I assure you...I'll make sure they believe my story and have this boy taken down for either to rot till his final days or be executed. Once society finds out their young terrorist returns being involved in kidnapping a child, surely no one would want him around anymore."

" ** _YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE, MY FAMILY AND MY BROTHER'S LIFE!_** " Clive tried to reply with a scream of his anger, only to be pushed to the ground to kiss the dirt whilst the Prime Minster placed his foot on his head, tight.

"Inspector...Follow my lead and send an alert." Hershel murmured to the other and the men slowly continued to come near the two.

Chemley was about to ask what on earth he had meant but stayed quiet and simply gave a nod before the two went full force ahead to get rid of the men in front.

Unknown to them all, Luke groaned as he opened his eyes to see the sight of not only his teacher and the Inspector fighting a bunch of thugs but his dear brother struggling to get up as his captor held his head to the ground, most likely crushing his face.

The shock, the pain, the sadness, everything was rushing so quickly to Luke's mind he just couldn't bear it, placing his hands on his head, shaking around trying to get rid of the feeling.

He could imagine it now, the hits and cuts being given to him made him want to throw up.

_Not again_   
_Not again_   
_Not again_   
_Not again_   
_Not again_

Luke's mind was screaming as he closed his eyes shut until a gentle flow of wind flew around him, as if giving him a gentle hug.

It was consuming him sweetly, whatever it was. Like as if he was being told to go back to sleep...

" _ **ARGH**_!" A cry caused Bill to look up from Clive, only to be pushed down none other than by...Luke?

"G-get off _me_ , you mad animal!" Bill cried out but from all of the screeching Luke was causing, his shouts went deaf ears.

Taking the opportunity to attack, Clive slowly got up, wounds now visible on his face and body yet he didn't care. He had to end this madness, once and for all.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a baseball bat lying in the corner and proceeded to get the weapon.

"Is that all of them, Layton?" Chemley asked yet watched the top hat gentleman continue to kick and punch in yet somehow a gentlemanly manner as if he was dancing. 

" _Almost_ -" A kick and a punch and the last thug standing was now on the floor, moaning in utter pain.

"-Yes, now I believe that's all of them, Inspector," Hershel said, dusting his hands while admiring his work.

Chemley was about to talk again until he noticed Clive from the corner behind them slowly walking behind where Bill was on the floor, struggling with a fiery Luke with a baseball bat which was grasped tightly on his hands.

"Clive wait- Don't do it-!"

Clive screamed swinging the bat down which hit Bill's skull hard. No matter how much Chemley and Hershel was screaming for him to stop, he just couldn't. 

He kept on swinging till blood began to pour all around him, some even flying on his face and hands. 

_'Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die-'_

"Klaus, stop it now. You've done enough damage." 

Hershel, who slowly walked to him had grabbed the boy's shoulder tight, whilst the other hand was on the bat, restraining him from moving another muscle. 

Clive said nothing except for turning his head around with a broken face, tears falling down his eyes as the sobs he had held all those years ago had escaped from his mouth. The pain he had bottled up for so long was unbearable, so much so he was getting out of control again.

Crying out again, the boy was able to escape his hold and swing the bat at the Professor's head, causing the adult to hit a nearby wall.

Luke, who was on the floor the whole time just stared with blank eyes at his brother before slowly getting up to nuzzle the other's chest. 

He should be happy his younger brother is safe.

He shouldn't have hit the Professor.

He shouldn't have killed the Prime Minister of Great Britain.

And why is he so unresponsive?!

All these questions circled his head as he fell to the floor, crying away like a damaged child whilst his brother continued to quietly hug him.

The main door of the hidden basement was kicked open to reveal the police force, medics and of course Barton, who was leading the group.

"Sir, I brought- _oh my..._ " Barton looked around the room in horror as everyone's actions in his eyes slowed. 

The sight of a broken boy being hugged by a child who was next to a rather ugly corpse of the Prime Minister, Layton being aided by Chemley and medics and of course police tasks arresting beaten men who laid on the floor whining in miserable pain.

If only he had come sooner...

* * *

It's been 3 months later since the incident of the Big Ben Kidnapping and well- almost most things were back to normal.

For starters, even though the funeral for Bill Hawks was surprisingly short, everyone felt much better when a new member of Parliament who was a much better candidate, took over Bill's job.

Hershel had luckily received a concussion from the hit and Clive didn't receive any charges since it was claimed to be self-defence. To make things better, Chemley made sure the public didn't know much about what had occurred in the incident as he didn't want people to speculate both of the brother's actions and past.

For Luke and Clive, their relationship was...Still okay but sometimes things can get difficult. Whereas, the behaviour Luke had when attacking Bill Hawks showed that it wasn't him but more of the despise and hate which took over.

Even when they got help, Luke had been acting cold-hearted and distant around everyone, including his brother during those 3 months till he slowly reverted to his normal self.

"Professor..."

"Yes, Clive?" Hershel asked, curious as to what may the boy want. They were in his office back in the University while Luke was at home, resting his injuries before being planned to go back to school. 

"My brother is still in his...other personality and I've noticed two things." Clive took a seat on the sofa before looking at Hershel with a serious expression. 

"One is how whenever I say his real name, he looks prepared to cause a fight and second is whenever he is in the garden, I've noticed how he loves to...look at those weeping willow trees that Cogg planted a few years ago."

"That so?" Hershel said, curious as to what Luke could be thinking whenever he looks at those flowers and trees.

Knowing Luke, he can look after his small garden while playing with the cats who may come to visit sometimes.

"Willow."

"Pardon?"

The professor gave a small smile to Clive.

"Luke's other self shall be called Willow. I think it suits him quite well, not to mention if those weeping willows are something he adores to look at in your garden, my boy."

" _Willow_ , huh?...What a marvellous name, Professor." Clive mused, smiling whilst Hershel was chuckling.

As soon as Luke and he gets better, he'll make sure to place some weeping willows in front of Luke's bedroom window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? 
> 
> Now, I know the name "Willow" may sound strange to be a name for Luke's other personality but the plant, weeping willow did catch my attention for this story, this making me give him that name.
> 
> The second note is that there will be some wholesome chapters on the way since I think it's fair we all take a break from the latest two hardship chapters made. If you have any suggestions of what you'd like to see happen with Luke and Clive then feel free!
> 
> Third is that now that I'm halfway through my final year, things have been hard and easy but I'm still trying! So please, be patient if I cannot upload stories on time or to your expectations. The last thing I'd want is for this story to be abandoned and that's not going to happen any time soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading today's chapter, everyone! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this drabble! More will be on the way. As said before, feel free to drop in some ideas if you have one! Be sure that they are appropriate or else I will not take them into consideration.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :3
> 
> Till next time!


End file.
